In some communication systems, such as wireless communication systems, a packet or frame to be transmitted comprises a plurality of subcarriers in each of multiple contiguous sub-bands. When the signal is amplified for transmission, the non-linear properties of the amplifier can introduce intermodulation distortion effects, resulting in potentially significant out-of-band emissions, creating challenges in meeting regulatory band edge restrictions. This is particularly a problem when the data modulated in the multiple contiguous sub-bands is the same data, such as is the case in certain duplicate transmission modes, e.g., in the IEEE 802.11n communication standard. As a result, in order to satisfy regulatory restrictions, the output power for these transmissions is reduced, which in turn can reduce the received signal quality at the destination device.